


Emboscada triunfal

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Reyes, príncipes y matrimonios arreglados. Destinos trazados para salvar sus tierras.Todo por los demás.Nada por ellos mismos.Fandom: CountryHumans
Relationships: Canadá/URSS
Kudos: 7





	Emboscada triunfal

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un fic basado en una serie de cortos de mi autoría, publicados en Twitter y Facebook. Se tiene la línea temporal. No hay fechas de actualización precisa. Comedia mala y trama cliché sobre época de reinos.  
> Bienvenidos sean a otra historia rara de Krat.

_Angustia en cada respirar forzoso, terror por cada paso dado, dolor ante algo que no ha divisado._

_—Eres mi venganza. ¡Ya deja de huir!_

_Negó temblando por el miedo y apretó sus pasos, pero no avanzaba más… Aquella oscuridad lo estaba absorbiendo, el frío detenía sus músculos, su traje formal no le daba libertar para huir._

_—Todo se puede destruir si no aceptas._

_—No reniegues, cariño._

_—Es por tu bien._

_—Es por el bien de todos._

_—Solo debes… asentir._

_Más voces que atravesaban su cabeza, sus piernas cansadas se detenían, el fantasma lo envolvía con sus manos negras, estaba perdiendo._

—¡Canadá!

Sujetó con fuerza aquella mano que sujetó su hombro, apretó lo más que pudo, y estuvo listo para…

—¿Padre? —jadeó aun temblando.

—Tranquilo —susurró.

La mirada azul cielo que heredó a sus hijos, mostró preocupación. Aquel gran reino deslizó sus dedos por la frente sudorosa de su pequeño, le limpió las lágrimas, y finalmente respiró profundo.

—Te quedaste dormido.

—Perdón.

—¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

—Sí —respiró tranquilo al ver la luz por todos lados—, pero ya pasó… Estoy bien.

—Bien.

Se dio un silencio casi tradicional entre ellos, entre todos, para después mirarse unos segundos y dar la orden para que todo siguiera según lo acordado.

Ya llegaba el mediodía y se adelantó el almuerzo para que el viaje fuera más fácil.

La cabeza de familia disfrutaba todo con calma y altivez, admirando de refilón a sus dos acompañantes, y examinando por costumbre el asiento vacío al otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡Odio esto!

Reino Unido suspiró y dejó su cubierto de lado. Iban a empezar esa discusión otra vez.

—¡¿Por qué soy cambiado como mercancía?!

El que representaba varios pueblos unidos, era quien nunca tuvo miedo o decencia. Vociferaba cuando algo le disgustaba, gritaba y pataleaba si era necesario. Siempre se hacía escuchar.

UK daba sus razones con calma. USA reclamaba entre gritos y groserías.

Canadá solo miraba a esos dos como siempre, masticando despacio su carne, bebiendo el jugo fresco, soportando la risa cuando su hermano hacía una cara graciosa, e imitando entre susurros el discurso de su padre. Estaba tan acostumbrado a eso, que solo agradeció por el almuerzo y se fue a recoger sus pocas cosas para la travesía.

De nada servía protestar, o admirar.

Todo se hacía porque debía hacerse.

Así que solo rio bajito cuando vio a su hermano siendo cargado al hombro por uno de los soldados más altos y fornidos. Negó divertido al verlo patear y finalmente solo negó cuando encerraron a USA en la carroza que los transportaría.

—Queda en tus manos, Canadá.

—No te preocupes, padre. Veré que todo se cumpla según lo acordado.

Otro silencio.

Sus miradas perdidas en las nubes.

Recuerdos fugaces que pretendían convencerlos.

—Es por la paz de esas tierras.

—Lo sé —Canadá sonrió sutilmente, como siempre.

—No dejes que escape.

—Sí.

UK despidió a sus hijos con un gesto neutro, sin siquiera agitar su mano, porque así era él. Un ente frío y calculador, con aquel carácter forjado por los años y el dolor.

No era justificante, pero funcionaba como excusa.

Canadá intentó calmar a su hermano mayor quien seguía quejándose por su compromiso arreglado, pero obviamente fue inútil. Y como tantas otras veces, cuando llegó la noche y USA tenía la brillante idea de escapar, Canadá solo suspiraba y lo seguía sin decir mucho.

Porque sabía que USA no era idiota, y siempre se ponía a analizar la situación, para después volver sobre sus pasos y continuar con el plan de su padre. Porque valor no le faltaba para escapar, aunque sea a pie, pero le sobraba buen juicio también.

—Es necesario.

—Muy necesario.

—Odio esto.

—Odiamos esto —el pelirrojo rio divertido—. Pero…

—Sí, sí, Can… Solo… Me seguiré quejando los dos días de viaje hasta las tierras de ese inepto.

—Ni siquiera sabes si lo es.

—Si ese imbécil aceptó un matrimonio arreglado, lo es.

Y repitieron la rutina, tal vez tres veces; hasta los soldados custodios ya dejaron de alterarse y solo esperaban pacientemente hasta que su príncipe de estrellas y el segundo príncipe de sonrisa amable volvieran con el calzado enlodado y el ánimo decaído.

Los soldados que salieron para la vigilancia de los alrededores también volvían.

Los caballos alimentados empezaban a caminar.

Las luces se apagaban por última vez…

Y fue el final.

—Es hermoso.

Canadá admiraba las nuevas tierras fascinado. Porque había tierra fértil siendo labrada con empeño, pero también había vacíos enormes y apenas con vida que revoloteaba por las nubes. Había cabañas pequeñas, ríos casi infinitos, el viento helado, y gente de blanca estirpe que parecía no sonreírle a nadie.

—Es como cualquier reino… No tienes que decirlo, Can.

—Es de las pocas veces que me dejan salir de casa —sonrió—. Voy a repetir que es hermoso hasta cansarme.

—Jamás te cansas.

—Y tú jamás detienes tus reclamos —rio bajito—. Estamos a mano.

El ambiente se volvía diferente conforme llegaban al centro de la gran ciudad, los caminos de tierra se terminaban y por fin se veían las murallas de lo que era el palacio aliado.

Canadá limpió su atuendo, acomodó su cabello ligeramente rizado, humedeció sus manos, su rostro, y se preparó para ser quien dirigiera las presentaciones. Porque era obvio que USA no estaba de humor para eso.

Fue fácil.

Charló con los consejeros, y algunos más, admiró fascinado el castillo, subió un montón de escaleras, y al fin lo llevaron con el monarca.

Perfecto.

—Es un gusto conocerlo.

Vio al hombre elegante, de altura casi descomunal, mirada analítica, cabello negro casi fascinante, de postura casi estática… Y le sonrió. Porque su deber en la vida era sonreír, calmar a todos y…

—Si me permites —dos pasos bastaron para que aquel rey se acercara—. Seré el amor de tu vida.

URSS se llamaba, de voz gruesa y autoritaria. Nadie detuvo sus acciones, nadie dijo alguna palabra, y tampoco expresaron asombro o diversión.

Fue esa representación del reino, quien tomó a Canadá por la cintura y lo pegó a él.

Fue algo tan raro.

Lo fue más al ver que los labios de aquel hombre serio, se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Eh... señor URSS... —Canadá empujó levemente aquel pecho y alejó su rostro lo más que pudo—. Creo que se confundió.

—No lo creo… No podría equivocarme ante una mirada como la tuya.

Canadá quiso reírse, pero en vez de eso solo se encogió un poquito de hombros y señaló hacia su espalda.

—El heredero de mi padre, el rey UK, es mi hermano —volteó hacia USA.

Silencio.

Uno más.

Miradas varias.

—Mi nombre es Canadá, y yo solo vine a revisar que el matrimonio arreglado se concrete —empujó un poco más para liberarse.

Se acomodó el traje, no dejó de sonreír, y con modales estrictos, tomó la mano de su hermano para elevarla y ofrecerla hacia el rey.

—Le presento a América, mi hermano… Su prometido.

URSS miró al muchacho que, con expresión fastidiada, sin brillo en la mirada a pesar de que estrellas lo adornaban, detalló la esbelta figura, reconoció algunos detalles en la descripción que recibió del llamado USA.

Suspiró.

—No puede ser.

—Tampoco es que me guste, troglodita —fue el insulto esperado.

—Hermano —susurró Canadá.

—Te dije que era un idiota.

—Ame… compórtate por favor.

—Bien —USA fingió una sonrisa y dio una leve reverencia—. Un gusto conocerlo, futuro esposo.

Fue la presentación más patética que todos vieron, hasta para Canadá.

Quiso reírse.

URSS, por el contrario, miró a USA fijamente y dijo con seriedad.

—¿No te puedo cambiar por él? —señaló a Canadá.

—No se puede —Canadá sonrió.

—No —USA hizo una mueca.

Incomodidad.

—Bueno… Podemos empezar con los preparativos —el pelirrojo miró a los consejeros y reverenció ligeramente con su cabeza—. Será un placer para mí, ayudarlos en los detalles que hagan falta… Estoy a su disposición hasta que el matrimonio se concrete.

—Quiero un cuarto, agua caliente, comida y mucha paciencia —USA bufó—. Espero no ver a mi futuro esposo hasta el día de la boda, ya habrá tiempo después.

—Hermano, estás siendo grosero.

—Grosera la parte en que me cambiaron como a un cofre de monedas.

Príncipes ajenos que desaparecieron por el salón y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones designadas.

Consejeros que se quedaron con el rey.

Y un solo comentario.

—Me siento estafado.

—Señor URSS, lamentablemente no podemos hacer algo… Si el príncipe de las estrellas es el primogénito de tierras británicas, es el que debe ser su esposo.

—Prefiero al pelirrojo.

—Señor.

—No quiero hablar de eso por el momento. Encarguen todo, dejen que piense un poco… Ya lo arreglaré.


End file.
